planetarywarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Weapon accessories
The attachments and camouflages below are for the multiplayer aspect of the Planetary Wars games. Attachments Red Dot Sight The Red Dot Sight is an electrical lens mounted on top of every weapon except launchers and pistols. It's magnification is only slightly higher than the Rail Sight but makes the weapon more accurate. The lens and red dot can be customised by the player (same as the Holo Sight). A slightly larger version is one half of the Duo-Sight. Holo Sight (Short for Holographic). The Holo Sight is a small electrical device mounted on the top of every weapon except launchers and pistols. It has a higher magnification than the Red Dot Sight but a lower magnification than the ACOG scope. Looking through the sight, a recticle can be seen. This can be customised by the player with different colours, lens and styles. ACOG Scope The ACOG Scope is an optical attachment that provides a zoom greater than the Red Dot Sight, the Holo Sight and the Rail Sight. The Scope increases the recoil of the weapon slightly but when paired with the Rail Sight, this is increased greatly and so isn't advised. The weapon's accuracy is also increased by this attachment. Pulse Scope The Pulse Scope is an optical attachment with the same zoom as the ACOG Scope. When looking through the scope, the whole area and friendly team mates come up as blue while the heart beat (pulse) of enemy players is shown. The perk 'Spectre' can counter this. When in use, the player targeted will appear blue like the friendly team and background. Rail Sight The Rail Sight is based off the carrying handle of the Colt M16 and M4 assault rifles. It increases the accuracy of the weapon higher than regular iron sights but less than a Red Dot Sight. It also reduces the idle sway of the weapon (the same as the Ribbed Grip). When paired with the perk 'Armourer', the player can add any kind of scope or sight on top of the rail (though it isn't advised as it increases the recoil). The Rail Sight is affected by weapon camouflage. Environmental Scanner The Environmental Scanner is a small transparent screen that is mounted on the top of the weapon and has the same zoom as the Red Dot Sight. The small screen sends a pulse out every 4 seconds that scans for organic materials (enemy players). No perks can protect the enemy players from the Scanner. The Scanner is available for all weapons except handguns. Silencer The Silencer can be added to every weapon except launchers. When a silenced weapon is fired, the player does not appear on Radar and the muzzle flash is virtually non-existant. Certain weapons have specialised silencers. The TCW-Super VII behaves the same way as the MP5 from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and becomes the 'TCW-Super VIISD'. 'Ghost Round' The 'Ghost Round' is the Alien equivalent of the Silencer. The image is of a typical Alien round (depending on the weapon) with a small casing. It behaves exactly the same way as the Silencer. Grip The Grip is an attachment for all weapons excluding handguns. On assault rifles, sub-machine guns and shotguns the grip is mounted on the front of the weapon while on light-machine guns and sniper rifles the grip is mounted on the stock. When 'Armourer' is used the grip becomes more useful when paired with the Deployable Bipod as when the bipod is deployed the character holds the grip and it increases the accuracy of the weapon (however this means no other attachment can be added). Ribbed Grip The Ribbed Grip is only available for handguns. It reduces the idle sway of the weapon increasing it's accuracy. It behaves the same as the Rail Sight on assault rifles and the regular Grip. When added to the UNM Wolverine Combat Revolver, the results are visible as the revolver grip is slightly thicker than normal. On the Wolfbite, the results are in the shape of grooves on the side for the character's thumb. The Alien handgun and combat revolver are the same. Underbarrel Attachments Grenade Launcher The grenade launcher is a device that shoots a high explosive grenade. These can be standalone launchers or attachments. The grenade shell has a safe arming distance of 5–6 meters and will not detonate unless it has traveled this distance before hitting a surface. Therefore, shooting at nearby walls, the ground or ceiling will simply cause the shell to bounce harmlessly away. *M210 Grenade Launcher (human)-mounted under a primary weapon or standalone *Alien Grenade Launcher (alien)-mounted under a primary weapon or standalone Shotgun The USMS (Underbarrel Shotgun Module System or 'Use-Mess') is a pump-action shotgun mounted on the underside of assault rifles and exclusively onto the TSW-60. It's magazine size is small compared to the TAS-A15 but is as lethal. It's range is smaller than the TAS and it's accuracy is low. Alien underbarrel shotguns are visually different but perform the same task. Flamethrower The Underbarrel Flamethrower Module (UFM) is a flamethrower mounted under assault rifles. It's range is only 5-6 meters (the safe arming distance of the M210 grenade launcher). It's ammo count is the equivalent of 100 rounds which when fired non-stop lasts for 6 seconds. Alien flamethrowers are visually different but perform the same task. Extended Magazine The extended magazine increases the clip size of the weapon it's attached to. Not all weapons can accept the extended magazine attachment and it cannot be paired with Double Magazine when 'Armourer' is in use. Below are the weapons that can accept the attachment and their magazine size when in use; Double Magazine Double Magazine is based of the 'Dual Mag' attachment from Call of Duty: Black Ops. It speeds up the reload of weapons. The attachment is unavailable for the TCW-Super VII due to its magazine being located in the bottom of the weapon. Duo Sight The Duo Sight is an advanced Red Dot Sight mounted on all weapons except launchers and handguns. It's appearance is that of a larger Red Dot Sight with a lens that can be swivelled round in front of the back of the scope. Without the magnifier the accuracy is on the same level as the Holo Sight but with it the accuracy is close to that of a sniper rifle scope. Sniper rifles have a specialised version. Their regular scope is on top with a Red Dot Sight mounted on an angle to the left of the scope. Laser Module The Laser Module (also known as the laser designator) is an attachment mounted on the side of assault rifles, sub-machine guns, handguns, light-machine guns and sniper rifles. When players use the 'Night Vision' perk, the Laser Module sends out a laser beam that makes firing in the dark easier. Tactical Knife The Tactical Knife is available for handguns while for assault rifles it becomes the Bayonet. It is a quicker way of performing a melee attack on enemies while still holding the weapon. It does nothing for the weapon's accuracy but it does reduce the idle sway. On assault rifles it increases the melee speed of the player due to the knife being on the weapon. Variable Zoom Scope Available only for sniper rifles. The sniper scope is longer than the regular scope and allows the player to increase the zoom of their scope therefore making the weapon more accurate. The alien version is a regular sniper scope with a small device on top of the scope. This activates the zoom. Dual Wield Dual wield is available for handguns and sub-machine guns. The player gets two of the chosen weapon one in each hand which doubles the reserve ammunition. Accuracy is low however as eventhough players can aim down the sights with dual wield (replaces the secondary/special grenade slot) it is not dead in the middle of the sights. Deployable Bipod Available for sniper rifles and light-machine guns. When prompted, the player can open up a bipod mounted either underneath for light-machine guns and other sniper rifles or on top for the SR-105. This attachment reduces the recoil of the weapon drastically and thus makes the accuracy much higher. Select Fire This attachment is available for all assault rifles, sub-machine guns and light-machine guns. The attachment takes the place of the Equipment slot. The player will start with their current weapon in fully-automatic fire mode (except for the TAC-62 which starts in 3-round burst) and by pressing the up button on the D-pad their character will switch it to semi-automatic mode. Pressing it again will set it back to fully-automatic. The light-machine guns are different. They start in fully-automatic but can be switched to 3-round burst mode as semi-auto isn't ideal for LMGs. Weapon Camouflage There was originally going to be preset camouflages based on the homeplanets of the alien species from Planetary Wars but this was cut in favour of customisable camouflage. Templates are available with preset colours but there is an option to change the colours to whatever the player wants. All the camouflages are loosely based off real-life camouflages and all have a different number of colour options. The camos are unlocked as soon as Re-armament is available. *Marsh-4 colour options *Rust-4 colour options *Snake-1 colour option *Bloody-4 colour options *"Welcom to the Jungle"-4 colour options *Coloseuss-1 colour option *Concrete-2 colour options *Marine-3 colour options *Autumn-time-4 colour options *Ice-4 colour options *Tigerstripe-3 colour options *Mist-6 colour options Customising attachments All recticles have a theme within them. For example the ACOG uses the suits from playing cards and the Environmental Scanner uses weather symbols. They all also have the default with four extra and one bonus recticle. So in total all scopes have 6 customisable recticles (except the Duo Sight which has 12). Red Dot Sight and Pulse Scope Dot.png|Default (Dot) Plus.png|Plus Minus.png|Minus Multiply.png|Multiply Divide.png|Divide Equal.png|Equal Environmental Scanner Rain drop.png|Default (Rain Drop) Rainbow.png|Rainbow Sunshine.png|Sunshine Strike.png|Strike Cloudy.png|Cloudy Hurricane.png|Lunar Holo Sight Four prong.png|Default (Four Pronged Circle) Web.png|Cap'n Chomp.png|Chomp Which way.png|Which Way? No way.png|No Way! Smile.png|Smile ACOG Scope Delta.png|Default (Delta) Clubs.png|Clubs Diamonds.png|Diamonds Spades.png|Spades Hearts.png|Hearts Full deck.png|Full Deck The colours from the Laser Modules are usable for the recticles and lenses. All recticles cost 250 points, colours 150 and lens colours 100 The Duo Sight uses the ACOG recticle with the magnification overlay using the Red Dot Sight recticle XP is earned through getting a certain number of kills with each of the recticles (listed below). The challenges are named after puns or phrases to do with that recticle. Laser Module Red laser.png|Red Laser (default) Blue laser.png|Dark Blue (10 kills) Bright blue laser.png|Light Blue (25 kills) Green laser.png|Green (45 kills) Orange laser.png|Orange (50 kills) Yellow laser.png|Yellow (75 kills) Purple laser.png|Purple (100 kills) Pink laser.png|Pink (unlocked once all colours obtained) Tactical Knife The Tactical Knife and Bayonet version can be customised with the same camouflages as the weapons. Recticle Challenges These challenges are available for every scope with a customisable recticle. However many kills are required to complete the challenge is the amount of XP players will receive (e.g. 25 kills to complete challenge will give 25XP to players) Red Dot Sight and Pulse Scope *"I'm Seeing Spots!"-Get 25 kills with the Red Dot Sight or Pulse Scope *"In Addition..."-Get 50 kills with the Red Dot Sight or Pulse Scope *"Order for Take Away"-Get 75 kills with the Red Dot Sight or Pulse Scope *"At Times Like These..."-Get 100 kills with the Red Dot Sight or Pulse Scope *"Definite Division"-Get 150 kills with the Red Dot Sight or Pulse Scope *"Equal Rights!"-Get 200 kills with the Red Dot Sight or Pulse Scope Environmental Scanner *"Rain Drops Keep Falling On My Head"-Get 25 kills with the Environmental Scanner *"Somewhere Over The Rainbow..."-Get 50 kills with the Environmental Scanner *"Here Comes The Sun"-Get 75 kills with the Environmental Scanner *"Might As Well Be Playing with Lightning"-Get 100 kills with the Environmental Scanner *"Every Cloud Has A Silver Lining"-Get 150 kills with the Environmental Scanner *"When The Moon Hits Your Eyes..."-Get 200 kills with the Environmental Scanner Holo Sight *"Four Points"-Get 25 kills with the Holo Sight *"Aye Aye!"-Get 50 kills with the Holo Sight *"Nom!"-Get 75 kills with the Holo Sight *"Lost"-Get 100 kills wih the Holo Sight *"Denial"-Get 150 kills with the Holo Sight *"Turn The Frown Upside-Down"-Get 200 kills with the Holo Sight ACOG Scope *"It's All Greek To Me"-Get 25 kills with the ACOG Scope *"King of Clubs"-Get 50 kills with the ACOG Scope *"Jack of Diamonds"-Get 75 kills with the ACOG Scope *"Ace of Spades"-Get 100 kills with the ACOG Scope *"Queen of Hearts"-Get 150 kills with the ACOG Scope *"Read It And Weap"-Get 200 kills with the ACOG Scope Camouflage Gallery Template camos Camo1.png|Marsh Camo2.png|Rust Camo3.png|Snake Camo4.png|Bloody Camo5.png|"Welcome to the Jungle" Camo6.png|Coloseuss Camo7.png|Concrete Camo8.png|Marine Camo9.png|Autumn-time Camo10.png|Ice Camo11.png|Tigerstripe Camo12.png|Mist Cut camos Coloseusscamo1.png|Coloseuss camouflage Reptilig.png|Reptilig camouflage Acidite.png|Acidite camouflage Insectisiia.png|Insectisiia camouflage Prehistoria.png|Prehistoria camouflage Bluetigr.png|Blue Tiger camouflage Redtigr.png|Red Tiger camouflage Greentigr.png|Green Tiger camouflage Whitetigr.png|White Tiger camouflage Nickel.png|Nickel camouflage Golden.png|Golden camouflage Trivia *If one looks closely a face can be seen on the Coloseuss camouflage *The PlayStation Network name of the Planetary Wars creator is in the custom recticles; 'Delta' and 'Strike' *Coloseuss, Concrete, Tigerstripe and Snake are the only camouflages based off cut camouflages to appear as camo templates **Coloseuss-no change in colour, design or name **Concrete-originally named 'Acidite' **Tigerstripe-'White Tiger' used for the template **Snake-originally named 'Prehistoria' *Gold and Nickel were considered as unlockable camos but this was deemed "too much like Call of Duty" and not needed *There is technically no real desert-type camouflage *The camouflages are available as Banners for the player's calling card with the name of the camo in the banner *The Variable Zoom Scope is the only available scope that cannot have the recticle customised *The 'Welcome to the Jungle' camouflage may be a reference to the song of the same name by Guns N' Roses *The Environmental Scanner challenges for the customisable recticles are named after songs with the recticle symbol in the title. They are; **"Rain Drops Keep Falling On My Head"-Song of the same name sung originally by B.J. Thomas in 1969 **"Somewhere Over The Rainbow..."-Over The Rainbow written by Harold Arlen and sung by Judy Garland in ''The Wizard of Oz ''in 1939 **"Here Comes The Sun"-Song of the same name sung originally by The Beatles in 1969 **"Might As Well Be Playing with Lightning"-Lightning sung by The Wanted in 2011 **"Every Cloud Has A Silver Lining"-Hold Me Close sung by David Essex in 1975 **"When The Moon Hits Your Eyes..."-That's Amore sung by Dean Martin in 1952 *The recticle challenge "It's All Greek To Me" comes from Delta being the fourth letter of the Greek alphabet (equivalent of 'D' in the modern alphabet)